Healers
Definitions Healers and Master Healers and Halls Masters *"A Healer is one who may look into the heart and mind of one who is in pain, soothe the pain and restore the sufferer to joy." From Preamble to the Healer's Guide''Scout's Progress'' *Not a Healer, but...sensitive: **On Surebleak, Liaden physician Kez Rel ter'Ista is sensitive, but he’s not a Healer. However, his sensitivity helps him more fully collaborate with Healer Hestya van’Lorin. See Chimera *Most Healers have base med tech skills. Some Healers are also Med Techs or work with Med Techs. *Sparkles. As a child, Healer Shan yos'Galan saw “sparkles” around people (except in one near-fatal case). Anne Davis asked Er Thom yos'Galan about that: "Er Thom, do you see sparkles?" "Ah." He lowered his hands, slowly, keeping them in full view until they hung, open and unthreatening, at his sides. "I am no Healer," he said seriously. "However, you should know -- Korval has given many Healers -- and -- and dramliz as well." Guilds and Halls *The Healers are organized into the Healers Guild. *All Liaden planets have a Healers Hall, with a Hall Master. Bigger Liaden ports on Terran planets and stations might also have a Healers Hall. Exceptions: *Avontai is a Liaden world Mouse and Dragon, ch 20 but the population has a horror of mind control. Healers are barely tolerated, and others types of The Dramliz and norbears are regarded as abominations and banned outright.Mouse and Dragon, ch 20 *Irikwae is also leery of mind control and magic, but Healers are allowed Balance of Trade Rules and Protocols *“A Healer does not Heal, unasked. There are. . . ethical considerations."Chimera See Chimera *Some applications of telepathy are banned by Guild regulation, including “utilizing psychic ability to influence another’s behavior” *The Case against Telepathy "The Guild Halls of so-called "Healers" — interactive empaths — can be found in every Liaden city. Healers are charged with tending ills such as depression, addiction, and other psychological difficulties and they are undoubtedly skilled therapists, with a high rate of success to their credit. Healers are credited with the ability to wipe a memory from all layers of a client’s consciousness. They are said to be able to directly — utilizing psychic ability — influence another’s behavior; however, this activity is specifically banned by Guild regulations." Local Custom, chapter 14 Terran Healers? Beba, in Persistence: "The legendary Healers of Liad. Damn the Healers, that they expressed no kinship, and offered no assistance, to those probable kindred living among the Terran worlds.Persistence *On some Liaden outworlds all dramliz are outlawed except Healers. Healers are permitted but no other type of dramliz, and only within strict parameters. Balance of Trade and Trade Secret *Healer Hall is a Liaden establishment, not Terran: "Are there Healers among Terrans, old friend?" He considered it, coming forward. "Not formally, I believe." He bent over her screen, frowning at the upside-down characters. "You want 'empath,' my precious. It's listed under 'paranormal.'" "Paranormal!" Lina's head was up, eyes flashing. "I didn't put it there," Shan pointed out mildly. "I only offer information. That's where it was when I searched it."Conflict of Honors, chapter 11 in Audible format *Terran worlds were thought not to produce any dramliz, but...Shan yos'Galan is half Terran: "He sees sparkles, as he calls them, from which he may interpret another's emotional state." Petrella stared. "A Terran?" she demanded. Er Thom was seen to sigh. "A yos'Galan," he said patiently, "which has given dozens to the Healers and the dramliz over the years since the Exodus. Why stare that another child of the Line shows these abilities?" Petrella closed her eyes. A Terran -- blast it all! At best, a half-blood yos'Galan. And already he showed sign of Healer talent? Rare to show so early, certainly.Local Custom, chapter 19 *Even full-blooded Terrans might be Healers (but there could be some Liaden ancestry): *“It was Hestya who spoke. "We have been told that there are no Terran Healers," she said. "This would appear to be. . .an error. Clearly, you are a Healer, Darby Bajek, as I am. The difference between us is that I have been taught control.”Chimera See Chimera *The clanless and impoverished do not expect help from Healer Hall in Solcintra...but maybe on Surebleak things will be different: Elaytha needed a Healer, he thought. In Low Port, the situation would have been hopeless. The Healers did not administer to the clanless. He could not have said why he thought the Healers who had come to Surebleak might deal differently, unless it was merely that, Surebleak had dealt them a hand, when Liad had refused even to sell them a deck." (See Block Party) Block Party List of Healers at Healer Hall in Solcintra *Master Healer Kestra told Petrella yos'Galan and Daav yos'Phelium that Anne Davis and Er Thom are lifemates. She also saw that young Shan was intensely powerful, even at three years old, or near enough: "But I must ask that the child be removed...He is — enormously bright."Local Custom, chapter 38 *Jen ana'Tilesty Mouse and Dragon *Master Healer Tom Sen *Anthora yos’Galan — taught classes there, too? **Taught at the College of The Dramliz in Solcintra''I Dare'', ch 55, I Dare, Day 54 / ch 51 audible *Shan yos’Galan is a powerful Healer but he didn't work at the Hall?? Chonselta Healer Hall, on Liad *Hall Master Ethilen, who healed AellianaMouse and Dragon, Chapter 1 Healer Hall on Irikwae, a Liaden in-world that bans The DramlizBalance of Trade * sig'Harat (Tilba (F), Master Healer * yos'Arimyst (Therin (M), Hall Master Student healers on Irikwae: *Meicha Maarilex, daughter of Clan Tarnia Balance of Trade Day 165, SY 1118, Irikwae **Meicha has a rare gift for healing the body as well as the mind. *Miandra Maarilex, daughter of Clan Tarnia, Meicha's twin.Balance of Trade Day 165, SY 1118, Irikwae She is actually a dramliza, but tries to repress it, because Irikwae accepts Healers but abominates the dramliz. Her delm urges her to restrict herself to only Healing, but Miandra has too much power. She withstands a sudden wind twist, and her power melts her Healer gem, a ruby. “I cannot -- Aunt Stafeli. It is -- too big. I drown in it. Let it be known, and done.” “Done it surely will be, witless child!” Lady Maarilex held out an imperious hand. “Give me the pendant!”Balance of Trade Day 165, SY 1118, Irikwae On Eylot, a Liaden out-world with many Terrans *Healer who helped Theo Waitley -- that nexus of violence -- at Anlingdin Piloting Academy on ElyotSaltation On Surebleak: *"There is a Hall here — a poor thing, compared to the Great Hall at Solcintra, but we will do our duty by our kindred." See Chimera Healers on Surebleak: *Master Healer Mithin — (f) spare and grey, she helped Anthora and Ren Zel emulate the dream Rys and Silain made. She helped The Dramliz apply the simulation to free agents of The Department of the Interior, including Claidyne ven 'Orikle, a director with a split personality (?) and passcodes to the quaternary transfer chair Dragon in Exile, Interlude Eight *Silain, the Luthia of The Bedel has Healing abilities, may be also of The Dramliz. Silain healed Rys to large extent when streeters half-killed him. Necessity’s Child She killed Mr. Newhouse by tracing his lifeline Dragon in Exile, chapter 36. She saw visions — of the school blowing upNecessity’s Child **and Kezzi Bedel is learning the healing arts from The Luthia and from an occasional lesson with Anthora Neogenesis, Surebleak I *Healer Hestya van’Lorin. (f) See Chimera *Students attending Surebleak Healer Hall **Darby Bajek, in Chimera - (m) Terran, native Bleaker **Elaytha, in Block Party - (f) Liaden, a Low-Port orphan, immigrant References Category:Characters Category:Liaden